Loudtale
by Funnyfan1912
Summary: Loud House characters as Undertale characters except Frisk. I don't own Loud House or Undertale, but I do own my Loud House oc.
1. Chapter 1

Flowey=Lincoln

Toriel=Leni

Napstablook=Lucy

Sans=Lard

Papyrus=Luna

Monster kid=Lana

Undyne=Lynn jr.

Angry Dummy=Mister Grouse

Alphys=Lisa

Mettaton=Lola

Asgore=Lori

Chara=Ronnieanna


	2. Chapter 2

_Long ago, two races ruled the earth: HUMANS and LOUDS. One day war broke out between the two races. After a long Battle the humans were victorious. They sealed the Louds and their friends underground with a magic spell. Many years later… MT. EBOTT 201X. Legends say those who climb the mountain never return. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Frisk gets up and move toward a door and sees a Flower._

?: Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower.

**Author: Sorry I couldn't think of another name for them, but the soul in Flowey is different **

Flowey: Golly. You must be confused. Someone needs to teach you how things work down here. Gess little old me will half to do.

_Frisk's soul appears in front of them._

Flowey: See that red thing in front of you? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being. It starts out weak, but it gets stronger the more LV you have. What does LV stand for? Why LOVE of course. Do you want some LOVE?

_Frisk shakes their head yes. _

Flowey: Okay, here we go.

_Flowey summons white pellets. _

Flowey: Down here LOVE is shared by little white "Friendliness Pellets". Move around and get as many as you can.

_Flowey sends them towards Frisk and they grab the pellets and got really hurt. Flowey has a scary face._

Flowey: You idiot! Down here IT"S KILL OR BE KILLED. SO JUST DIE.

_Flowey surrounds Frisk with the Friendliness Pellets and laughs maniacally. Then the pellets disappear and Flowey is hit by sunglasses and make a skweeky toy._

?: What a terrible creature. Attacking such innocent youth. My name is… uh… is? Oh yah, my name is Leni, Caretaker of the ruins. I come here to check if any humans have fallen down here. You are the first one to fall here in awhile. Come on, I know the ruins like the back of my hand.

_Frisk sees a star and presses it._

Voice: The Ruins loom over you, filling you with DETERMINATION.


	4. Chapter 4

_Frisk follows Leni through a door to a room with tiles on the floor in which Leni steps on._

Leni: In the Ruins you will encounter many puzzles, but do not worry I made signs pointing you to the right switches.

_Frisk does the next puzzle with ease._

Leni: Good job.

_In the next room there is a dummy._

Leni: You will encounter many Louds that may wish to harm you or block your way. When you do you will enter a fight. While in a fight strike up a friendly conversation. Try it out on this dummy.

_Frisk goes towards it and enters a fight. Then they press the ACT button and presses CHECK._

Voice: Dummy 0 Attack 0 Defense. A cotton heart and a button eye . Your the apple of my eye.

_Frisk presses the FIGHT button and slices at the Dummy with their stick._

Leni: No my child that was the opposite of talking. Well there is always the next room.

_Frisk does more of the puzzles upto a hall. _

Leni: I must ask you to walk to the end of this hallway by yourself.

_Leni then walks away. Frisk walks to the end of the hallway and Leni is at the end of the hall, not even trying to hide._

Leni: Do not fear my child. I was only hiding. Now I must actually go. Please explore the place. I will check in on you with this cell phone. Good bye for now.

_Frisk goes around and kills all the monsters they find._ _They come upon a ghost. _

Voice:A ghost blocks the path. Move it with force? Yes No

_Frisk clicks yes. They go inside of the ghost and the fight starts._

Voice: Here comes Lucy.

_Frisk presses CHECK._

Voice: Lucy 10 Attack 10 Defence. This Loud has no sense of humor.

Lucy: oh, I'm REAL funny.

_Lucy cries and sends tears towards Frisk who dodges them all. Frisk presses fight one time after one attack. Three attacks later Lucy tells Frisk something._

Lucy: Umm. You do know you can't kill ghosts, right? We're sorta incorporeal and all. I was just lowering my hp because I didn't want to be rude. Sorry. I just made this more awkward. I'll just pretend you beat me, oooooooo.

_Lucy disappears and Frisk moves along._


	5. Chapter 5

_Frisk comes to the entrance to Leni's house and meets up with Leni._

Leni: Hello Frisk, I have made you a pie.

_Leni took Frisk to a room._

Leni: This is where you will be staying while you are here. Is something burning? Oh no! I'll be right back. Please sleep. After a long day of traveling you must be tiered.

_Frisk goes into the room and goes to sleep because of all of the killing they have done. They wake up later with a pie waiting on the desk next to them. They eat some of it and go to meet Leni._

Leni: Good morning my child did you sleep well.

_Frisk goes with all of the talking until they ask to leave the ruins. Leni takes them down there and gets worried to the point that…_

Leni: You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive.

_The battle starts and Frisk presses CHECK._

Voice: Leni 80 Attack 80 Defence. Knows what's best for you.

_A while after fighting Frisk kills Leni._

Leni: Y...you really hate me that much? Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you there. Not you... But them! Ha... ha.

_Leni turns to dust. Frisk moves to the exit and goes through it and sees flowey_

Flowey: I hope you like your choice. After all, it's not as if you can go back and change this world, it's kill or be killed. That old hag thought she could break the rules. She tried so hard to save you humans. But when it came down to it...Hee hee...SHE COULDN'T EVEN SAVE HERSELF. WHAT AN IDIOT!

_Frisk moves on._


End file.
